Not Applicable.
This invention relates to a game call for attracting wildlife during a hunt or for observation. More specifically, this invention relates to a hand operated game call having a pump that forces air across a diaphragm to create animal sounds.
Hunters employ a number of different devices and methods to attract wildlife including predators and game such as elk, turkeys and geese. One particularly effective device is a diaphragm made of a thin material such as latex that is capable of vibrating to produce an animal sound. The diaphragm is held within the hunter""s mouth and air is forced between the hunter""s tongue and the surface of the diaphragm to create sounds closely emulating the desired animal sound. A skilled hunter may produce a variety of sounds by using the diaphragm. For example, the sounds typically made by a female turkey (or hen) during the mating process are oftentimes employed to draw male turkeys (or gobblers) toward the hunter. Another typical sound used to attract gobblers is the sound of rival gobblers lurking in the area. When the turkey is drawn within a reasonable distance, the hunter discharges his weapon to complete the hunt.
While the diaphragm call is capable of producing the desired animal sounds, it presents a number of drawbacks. For instance, the technique is relatively difficult to perform without a great deal of practice and training. Likewise, it is particularly difficult to reproduce the desired sounds accurately. Additionally, it is uncomfortable for many hunters to hold the diaphragm within the hunter""s mouth for large periods of time. The use of mouth calls also presents the risks of gagging or choking on the diaphragm.
Thus, the need remains in the game call industry for a hand operated diaphragm call capable of reproducing a number of different wildlife sounds. The primary objective of this invention is to meet this need.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a call with a hand operable pump for forcing air across a diaphragm to produce animal sounds.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a call that produces a variety of different animal sounds by varying the pressure between a diaphragm and a gasket located adjacent to the diaphragm.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device that accurately reproduces a variety of sounds associated with the targeted animals.
A further object is to provide a game call that is operable with one hand and eliminates the need for a mouth operable call.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a compact call that is easily carried by the user.
In accordance with these and other objects evident from the following description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, a game call is provided which includes an elongated tube having an inlet and an outlet. A gasket is disposed within the tube and defines a passageway between the inlet and outlet of the tube. The gasket has a first surface directed toward the outlet and an opposing second surface directed toward the inlet. A diaphragm is positioned adjacent the first surface of the gasket and overlies at least a portion of the passageway. Air passes through the passageway and between the first surface of the gasket and the diaphragm to simulate an animal sound.
In another aspect of the invention, a game call is provided which includes an elongated tube having an inlet and outlet. A diaphragm is disposed in the tube. The game call has a pump assembly with a plunger slidably received within the tube between the inlet and the diaphragm. The plunger is movable with respect to the diaphragm so that air passes over and vibrates the diaphragm when the plunger is moved toward the diaphragm.